


The Promise

by tatygirl90



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is having some doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

She comes to him the night before the wedding. He can’t say he’s surprised to see her. He knew that she would come since she announced the engagement.

At first she’s coy about why she’s there. He patiently listens to her ramble about her couture wedding gown. Then she speaks the words he’s been waiting for.

“I don’t think I can marry him” she says softly.

He wants to confess to her then. Tell her of his feelings for her. But something holds him back from doing so. He settles for the next best thing, comforting her.

“Of course you can Blair” he says softly.

“Dan, I can’t,” she pleads.

It’s the first time she’s called him by his first name. It sounds nice. He wants her to say it again. But her needs come first.

“Blair you’re one of the strongest people I know,” he said “You can do anything.”

She smiles sadly and plays with her fingers. She looks so beautiful with her dark brown curls around her face. She looks delicate and almost breakable. He’d do anything for her.

“I’ll be there in the audience Blair. Just look to me and I’ll give you strength.” He says to her, placing a hand on her arm.

She looks up at him and he can tell she’s still skeptical. That was typical Blair, always suspicious around people.

He takes both her hands in his and holds them up to his chest.

“It’s my vow to you, Blair. I swear I’ll always be there for you, whenever you need me.”

She stares at him and then smiles. It’s the smile that shows him she trusts him. Blair’s smiles are rare.

She gets ready to leave. She turns to him and places a kiss on his check and says, “Thank you.”


End file.
